


In which I throw a party for my friend

by Gizmo



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras throw a party to celebrate the end of the semester. And he even enjoyed it until....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which I throw a party for my friend

Contrary to the common opinion, I am a not a robot but a man of flesh, I care about my friend, I sleep every night, I eat at least two meals a day and I know how to have fun. I just know there’s a time and place for everything.  And now the finals were over, the school was done and the stress was over I know it was time for a night were I could relax, have fun with my friend and enjoy their presence before our summer jobs start and the student riot start to arise. So when I told Courfeyrac we could throw a party in our apartment, he didn’t ask me twice for message texts to be sent and a facebook even was created. Having him around the house was fun. I appreciate he understand my need of solitude during the two weeks of finals, but I do miss him when he’s not around.

Of course I say that but the first night he came back he brings two girls in his room that didn’t seem to care about me. I managed to get to sleep reading the first manifesto of Marx until three am, my ipod playing loudly in my ears. He apologizes in the morning. Like he always does. But it’s until another girl fall for his trick and gets him laid. «You wouldn’t complain if you’d try it one day E. » He told me once. But I am sure I wouldn’t be interested even if there was a girl rubbing on my lap. There are things that are just not for me. The constant need of getting laid is one.

I was happy to see everyone responded quickly to our invitation. Sometime even warrior need a break and enjoy their life and tonight will be one of those night. Of course I expect us to finish our night debating about something because this is what we always do. But the main point of our meeting isn’t that. And I know that’s what people need. After a weekend of manifestation in front of the President’s house that end up in a promise to come back every weekend until the budget cut wouldn’t be cancelled, we were all exhausted. The promise of those manifestation made me smile because I know, even if it’s a lot of work, we will be heard over and over and people will find and hear our voice. Our first manifestation was a success and seeing that everyone agreed to repeat it confirm me my friend had the same ideal as me.

 I end up cleaning our place while Courfeyrac was to the grocery buying food and alcohol. Combeferre and Feuilly arrived early to help with the preparation and before the other arrived we were already in a big discussion about Poland’s government. Bahorel arrived a bit after with his guitar and start playing to create a mood. I love hearing him play. His finger creates magic every time he touches an instrument. Bossuet and Musichetta came after with their hand full of wine. Joly won’t come. Apparently he coughs a bit this morning and now he want to be sure he’s not contagious before talking to his friend. We are used to that so we let it slide. Too bad Joly was so excited to come when we announced it. Cosette and Marius arrived together, beer and cds in hands. Since they became a couple they are like glue together. It’s a bit annoying to be honest but I play nice because I promise Courf. And finally Grantaire and Éponine arrived an hour late as their usual. I almost hope Grantaire didn’t show up but I wasn’t in such luck. I just hope his love of the bottle won’t disturb us again. Though it was fun to see Éponine around now her stress of the finals were over and went out of her room.

\----

I wouldn’t say it out loud but I was having fun right now. Four hours after the party had started and I realised how I missed my friend during the past two weeks of the finale where I did anything but work.  Feuilly, Musichetta, Combeferre and I were having a big debate about the North American’s education system, and it was captivating. And I don’t know if it was for the multiple beers I had but for once I enjoyed more listening to my friend than talking. Seeing them as animate as me was always something comforting to hear.  The laugh of Éponine made me look that where she was with Courfeyrac and Bossuet so had started to slow dance together. Bahorel was still playing guitar near them while Marius and Cossette was listening to him glued together, a beer in hand. Enjolras scuff at those two. The merged into one person since they were in couple. The only time we didn’t see them together was when they had class. If love means being constantly over each other lap licking his throat, I’m glad I put it aside. But I’ve been friend with Joly and Musichetta where those two started dating –it was way before Bossuet joins them in their love triangle – and they were like this for the first month. After they start to behave like civilised citizen.

«What do you think E?» Asked Musichetta that bring me out of my half-drunk thought. I shrug. «Hey if student in a province in Canada manage to kick out their prime minister because he wanted to raised their student fee why shouldn’t we try it too? » I said in a confident smile. I knew, with time, we will fight about the budget cut. And we will win. There is no way people of France wouldn’t do the same. I have faith in my country. Or at least in people living in it. Musichetta took her cellphone and rolled her eyes, she was constantly reassuring Joly he wasn’t about to die. Feuilly try to point out that it wasn’t a good thing for a hypochondriac to be a doctor but all he got was a dead glare from his girlfriend and we decide not to think about it. We know better than making Musichetta mad.

\-----

Granitaire just left with Jehan hand in hand and Éponine ran toward the door to shout something. I think no one except her and I would have notice if she didn’t have done it. And this is why I am sure she just did it. «HAVE FUN GUUUUUUUYS» She screamed before she sat near Marius and Cosette laughing like I rarely saw her. «Awh good for them» She said looking at the door with day dream eyes. Cosette giggle by her side blushing. Bahorel stopped playing his guitar and raise an eyebrow. «Wait are they gone for….» He ask and both girl start laughing harder. «Yeah they are gone at our apartment to fuck.» Said bluntly Éponine. I frown. There would have been nicer way to say such thing for my taste. Sometime that girl like a sailboat. «Well they’ve been making out on the balcony for the past hour. I was about to tell them to go find a room» said Marius in half a smile. Courfeyrac and Bossuet burst into laughter with the girl and soon enough everyone was laughing with them.  But I didn’t. Part of me hated to know that both of them were only doing this because they were drunk. Well for Grantaire that wasn’t a new thing but I wonder if Jehan would throw himself for someone as harmful as Grantaire was. «I didn’t know R was gay.» I simply say drinking my beer. After all, some night he had girls on his lap for hours barely listening the meeting we have. But quite frankly I never saw him kiss one of them. Not that I look frequently at him. Just something I noticed.

Ponine shrug and finish her drunk. «Oh god yes he is believe me. We even slept together to check out. Turns out even I can’t make him turn out hetero.» She sight and I wonder why. «Such a waste» Waste for what? The girls around? Why was she saying that. And why was I so tensed right now. Ugh this Grantaire frustrated me. Everything he does is wrong and I know he will break Jehan’s heart. I don’t want him to hurt one of my closest and purest friends.  But apparently people were focusing on other things. And Courfeyrac almost spit his drink on me. «Wait what» he exclaimed. «You what?» asked Feuilly «No way! Shut up! » Laugh Musichetta. Éponine, laughing, picked up chips, eat them and shrug. «We were sixteen. Calm down guys. He wanted to check out and I wanted my first time to be with someone I care. Win-win situation for both of us»

I scuff and went on the kitchen while the other seems to be interested in Grantaire sex life. Was I the only one worried for Jehan or what? He wasn’t the type of boy to do one night. That was Courfeyrac or Feuilly kind of thing. Picking up another beer in the fridge I heard a «You guys are weird» and I couldn’t agree more. Who would sleep with a girl to see if you are gay? That’s just something you know. «Say the guy in a three person relationship» Answered back Éponine. That made me laugh for the first time since they guys were gone. Entering the room again I saw Bossuet smirk and wrap his arm around Musichetta’s neck.  «Touché» He said. I laugh.

The party continued, the discussion turned around other things and part of me regretted to have thrown this party. 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter will be corrected by Granjolrass later :)  
> I hope you liked it ;) It is fun to see a E really enjoying his friends.  
> Love you all


End file.
